Exchange Love
by Queen of Cliffhanger
Summary: Ini bukanlah cinta terlarang. Perasaan ini bukanlah sebuah dosa. Namun mengapa kita tak bisa bersama. Mengapa mereka semua mengatakan kita tak ditakdirkan bersatu. Haruskah kuputus takdir ini hanya untuk bersamamu?/ NaruGaa/ for NaruGaa Day/ Let's Spread the Love Minna o


**A/n: **Ini adalah ff yang sudah pernah di publish di FB Mizu … hanya ingin meramaikan hari ini untuk meramaikan NaruGaa Day this years. Spread the Love NaruGaa Minna^o^

**Exchange Life**

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair: **

NaruGaa

**Genre:**

Hurt/ Comfort 'n Family

**Warning: **

Sho-ai, MxM, AU, Rush, Vamp

**Summary:**

Ini bukanlah cinta terlarang. Perasaan ini bukanlah sebuah dosa. Namun mengapa kita tak bisa bersama. Mengapa mereka semua mengatakan kita tak ditakdirkan bersatu. Haruskah kuputus takdir ini hanya untuk bersamamu?

**0o0**

**London, 2013**

Matahari di atas sana begitu terik bersinar, tak sadarkah kalau ada seseorang yang sedang tertatih berjalan di bawah bayang sang surya.

Peluh mengalir deras dari helaian rambut merahnya hingga ke pipi putihnya. Wajah berwarna putih itu terlihat pucat. Bahkan matanya tampak tak fokus pada jalanan yang dilaluinya. Perlahan dan sangat perlahan menyusuri trotoat jalan, bahkan bersandar sesekali saat dirasakannya tenaganya semakin melemah.

Brught

Runtuh, akhirnya pemuda berambut merah bermanik jade itu roboh di jalanan. Beberapa pasang mata tampak meliriknya namun tak seorang pun yang berniat untuk menolong bahkan—membiarkannya tergolek di jalanan yang panas.

Kesunyian masih terasa di antara penggunan jalan tersebut hingga suara tinggi milik seseorang memcah keheningan tersebut.

"Minggir … minggir … kalau kalian tak berniat menolong dan hanya melihat saja pergi sana."

Beberapa pejalan yang tampak tersinggung dengan kata-kata pemuda blonde itu berdecih pelan kemudian membuka jalan pada sang pemuda sombong dengan pakaian yang terlihat mahal melekat ditubuhnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya pemuda itu angkuh, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang memandang remeh orang lain disekitarnya. Tak perduli kalau beberapa dari mereka balas menatapnya.

Yang diperdulikannya hanya seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah pingsan dan terengah-engah disetiap tarikan napasnya.

Menggendongnya di dalam pelukannya, pemuda bermanik sewarna langit itu membawa sang pemuda tanpa identitas itu ke dalam mobilnya. Meletakkannya perlahan seakan takut membangunkan sang 'putri' yang tengah tertidur.

Cup

Mengecup pelan dahinya, pemuda blonde itu tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu terlelap di dalam mimpi indahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali, Gaara. Waktumu sudah habis, Sayang."

.

.

.

Gaara yang baru saja bangun membelalak kaget saat membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan yang tak asing untuknya. Sebuah ruangan yang sangat dan tak akan pernah terlampir dibenaknya untuk kembali.

'Apakah dia menemukanku?' Bathin Gaara bergerak gelisah menggelengkan kepalanya berharap kalau ini bukanlah tempat yang sama dengan pemikirannya.

'Tidak … tidak … dia tak boleh menemukanku, tidak. Kumohon semoga saja bukan.'

Gaara melemparkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mengacuhkan kalau pakaian yang digunakannya telah berganti dengan sebuah piyama putih bermotif merah darah.

Bertelanjang kaki, Gaara menyusuri lorong yang ditemuinya saat membuka pintu tempatnya tertidur. Berlarian kencang menyusuri lorong-lorong yang tak tahu berujung kemana.

Fhoto-fhoto tampak menghiasi sepanjang koridor. Fhoto yang didominasi oleh dua orang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum bahagia atau mungkin hanya satu orang karena seorang lainnya hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis. Dua orang dengan warna rambut yang terlalu mencolok. Merah dengan manik jade dan Pirang dengan manik safire.

"Ahaaah … ahh …" Gaara menarik napas panjang saat tak menemukan satu pun pintu yang bisa membawanya keluar dari lorong bak labirin. Labirin tanpa ujung.

Bersandar di pinggir salah satu jendela yang menghadap keluar. Gaara tersenyum sendu. Pahit dan terluka.

Betapa ia sangat merindukan tempat dan pemandangan ini.

Seandainya saja ia bisa memutar waktu tentu Gaara berharap bisa merubah semua ini. Berharap kalau dia bisa bahagia. Namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya bila semua sudah terjadi bahkan hatinya yang menjerit terluka tak bisa sembuh dengan segera. Semua bagai mimpi buruk yang hanya akan berulang kali menghantuinya. Mimpi yang akan abadi selama udara masih berhembus dinapasnya.

Menggerakan tangannya di kaca yang berembun. Menghapusnya dan memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan di luar sana.

Sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah danau.

Air danau itu terlihat berwarna putih—membeku.

Suatu kondisi yang sangat aneh mengingat bukankah ini lagi musim panas. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi.

Bisa kalau ini … hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya.

'Kau berubah, Naru,' bisik Gaara pelan. Membuat sebuah bias gambar di kaca.

Grep

Gaara tersentak saat sepasang tangan tan melingkari pinggangnya. Merasakan sebuah pelukan di tubuhnya namun tanpa hangatnya kulit yang saling bersentuhan.

Tanpa melihat pun Gaara tahu siapa sosok di belakangnya. Pemuda yang merupakan seluruh hidupnya namun juga pemuda yang harus dijauhinya.

Pemuda blonde dengan manik berwarna darah.

Benar manik yang semula berwarna safire itu menghilang tergantikan dengan manik merah yang begitu mengerikan. Bukan pemuda yang berbeda karena Gaara tahu itu tetaplah dia.

"Aku haus, Gaara."

Bisikan halus itu terdengar di telinga Gaara. Menggigit bibirnya sendiri, Gaara mencoba meredam apa pun yang sedang bergejolak dihatinya. Menutup mata atas apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Benda kenyal basah terasa berada dilehernya bergerak perlahan seakan menggodanya. Memberikan impuls yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar di dalam pelukan dia.

Jleb

Sepasang taring yang tiba-tiba muncul tampak menembus kulit putih Gaara. Menembus hingga pembuluh darahnya.

Gaara bisa merasakan perjalanan setiap tetes darahnya yang bergerak keluar masuk ke dalam tenggorokan pemuda itu. Perih, sakit, dan terluka.

Bahkan beberapa tetesan darah itu tampak mengalir ditubuhnya. Memberikan kesan mengerikan pada tubuh pucat berbalut piyama putih itu. Membuat motif darah di pakaiannya benar-benar nyata.

"Ughh … cu—cukup Naru," ujar pelan, meminta pemuda berambut blonde itu menghentikan menghisap darahnya yang terasa semakin berkurang bahkan membuat Gaara tak bisa berdiri dengan kokoh.

Mengacuhkan permintaan Gaara, pemuda blonde itu semakinn menyurukkan kepalanya di cekungan leher Gaara, bersembunyi di helaian merah milik Gaara. Mengeratkan pelukannya saat disadarinya tubuh Gaara yang merosot di pelukannya.

Puas mereguk minuman miliknnya pemuda itu menarik taringnya dari leher Gaara. Menjilati sudut bibirnya yang mengalirkan sisa liquid merah. Tak menyiak-nyiakan setetes pun.

Membalikkan tubuh Gaara dan memojokkannya ke dinding manik merah itu menatap intens pada jade yang mulai terlihat meredup milik Gaara.

Pusing dan lemas yang dirasakan Gaara saat ini. Rasanya seluruh darah ditubuhnya menghilang. Namun pemuda blonde itu hanya menyeringai.

Slurrpp

Lidah itu kembali menjilati sisa darah yang masih berada di tubuh Gaara. Dari leher hingga perut. Menimbulkan bunyi kecipak di ruangan yang sunyi senyap tersebut. Mengenyahkan baju piyama Gaara pemuda blonde itu membuat sang korban kehilangan pakaiannya.

Membersihkan tubuh Gaara dengan caranya sendiri.

Jilat dan hisap dilakukannya pada setiap inci tubuh Gaara. Tubuh miliknya.

Gaara tahu kalau apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu hanya akan berakibat pada kehancuran mereka. Namun ia tak kuasa mencegahnya, Gaara terlalu merindukan setiap sentuhan darinya. Sentuhan yang menyatakan kalau ia dicintai. Ia dicintai oleh seorang pangeran dari dunia lain.

"Maaf, Naru. Maaf."

Lirihan tipis Gaara, membuat manik merah itu mendongak, menatap Gaara dari bawah.

Berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi berjongkok, pemuda itu mengelus pelan surai merah milik Gaara. Memeluknya erat.

"Kau tahu Gaara, seharusnya kau membunuhku saja. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu bahkan aku mencoba bertahan, tapi aku tak bisa."

Naruto, pemuda tanpa identitas yang ditemuinya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Pemuda hilang ingatan yang melupakan siapa dirinya. Hidup bersama Gaara dengan bayang-bayang gelap yang terus menghantui. Hingga waktunya bayang itu menampakkan wujudnya. Membawa sebuah kenyataan kelam yang membuat mimpi indah keduanya berakhir seperti di neraka.

"Kau tahu, melihatmu dari jauh itu menyakitkan. Bahkan aku mencoba untuk tak mengulurkan tanganku saat kau terjatuh, tak mencoba menghapus air matamu yang mengalir. Dan kau tahu seberapa rasa sakit yang harus kutahan."

Runtuh, sosok angkuh yang terlihat di luar rupa sang pemuda blonde. Hanya sosok rapuh yang bersembunyi di dalamnya. Sosok rapuh yang tak akan bisa hidup tanpa belahan jiwanya, bahkan bila kematian menginginkannya.

Isak tangis Gaara lolos dari bibirnya. Mencoba menggigit bibir yang semakin membengkak karena ulahnya sendiri tadi. Mencoba tegar dan berusaha untuk bertahan.

"Hentikan semua ini, Naruto. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka."

"OMONG KOSONG!"

Bias merah itu menakutkan bagi Gaara. Terasa mencekiknya dan mengikatnya.

"Kau seharusnya tahu aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu, atau kau menyesal bertemu denganku yang tak sama denganmu. Karena aku berbeda. Aku seorang vamp—"

"Hentikan, Naru. Kumohon." Gaara mengeratkan tarikannya pada bagian depan pakaian Naruto. Ia takut, takut mengakui kenyataan dihadapan mereka. Kenyataan yang seharusnya tak usah diketahuinya.

"Kau menyesal karena orang yang kau cintai hanyalah makhluk menjijikan penghisap darah sepertiku, Gaara?"

"Hiks …"

"Makhluk yang bahkan dikutuk di semua masa."

"Hiks … hiks …"

"Makhluk yang bahkan tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan seorang manusia seper—"

Gaara membungkam bibir Naruto yang terus saja memberikan kalimat-kalimat yang juga menyakitkan hatinya. Kenapa semua harus menjadi seperti ini, mengapa ia harus mengetahui siapa Naruto sebenarnya, hatinya sakit saat bukan hanya dirinya yang terlibat juga orang disekitarnya.

Naruto menarik hamparan kepala Gaara—dengan sebelah tangannya memeluk Gaara—memperdalam ciuman mereka yang terasa basah. Basah karena air mata yang mengalir dari mata Gaara.

Vampire

Sungguh Naruto bersyukur seandainya saja ia tak menyadari siapa dirinya sendiri. Menutup ingatan yang terkunci diingatannya. Berharap ia bisa membangun sebuah kisah indah bersama Gaara.

Rumah di tengah danau yang tadi dilihat Gaara dari kastil miliknya ini adalah rumah yang ditempatinya bersama Gaara sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama Naruto bingung dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Gaara yang dikenalnya pertama kali telah beranjak dari seorang remaja labil menjadi sosok dewasa yang mengagumkan. Namun sosoknya tak pernah berubah bahkan sedikit pun tidak. Tetap berwujud seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh empat tahun.

"Hiks … Naru."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Gaara. Sejak dua tahun lalu ingatan itu kembali dan menyembunyikannya dihadapan Gaara, Naruto mencoba bertahan. Namun setahun lalu insting vampirenya lepas kendali membuat Gaara ketakutan bahkan ia meminum darah pemuda berstatus kekasihnya itu.

Sebuah kenyataan membahagiakan yang menjadi sebuah rasa dari perasaan bersalahnya. Gaara tak berubah menjadi seperti dirinya.

Namun apa yang terjadi berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi berikutnya. Keluarganya menyerang Gaara bahkan keluarga Gaara tewas di tangan keluarganya yang datang menjemputnya—kembali pada kelompok mereka.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu, Gaara."

Gaara menggeleng, bagaimana bisa Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut kalau keberadaannya di samping Narutolah yang menjadi sebuah luka untuk Naruto. Gaara bisa membunuh Naruto suatu saat nanti.

_Netralizer_

Gaara ternyata adalah generasi terakhir pemusnah vampir. Pemilik kekuatan untuk menghancurkan mahluk mengerikan penghisap darah itu. Karena itulah Gaara tak akan berubah menjadi vampir walau darahnya dihisap namun akan terjadi hal yang berbeda bila yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Kini hanya Gaaralah satu-satunya yang masih tersisa saat semua keluarganya sudah tiada. Keluarga Naruto sudah membantai habis saudaranya. Walau mereka hanya manusia biasa namun rasa bersalah masih merasuk di tubuh Gaara.

"Kau tahu mengapa mereka menjauhkan kita, Naruto. Kumohon mengertilah. Aku tak mau melihatmu mati dihadapanku."

Keduanya hanya bisa saling memeluk berbagi rasa sesak, sakit, dan kecewa yang mungkin akan membuat keduanya sama-sama jatuh ke dalam neraka keputusasaan.

Kisah cinta yang tak akan semudah itu meraih sebuah surga saat bayang-bayang kegelapan senantiasa menanti.

Melarikan diri itu yang dilakukan Gaara agar Naruto tak bisa menemukannya. Berakhir percuma saat vampire muda itu selalu memantaunya dari jauh. Mengawasi apa pun yang Gaaa lakukan selama tak ada disisinya. Memastikan sang tercinta baik-baik saja.

Gaara merasa keberadaanya di sisi Naruto yang sepenuhnya 'bangun' hanya akan membuat Naruto menderita bila sedikit demi sedikit jiwa Naruto diserapnya. Sakit bila pada akhirnya penyebab kematian Naruto adalah dirinya. Seandainya saja Gaara bisa menukar apa pun untuk kebahagiaan mereka. Bahkan ia tak pernah berharap akan kekuatan yang selama ini bersemayam tanpa disadarinya. Tertarik keluar karena kehadiran wujud vampire Naruto.

"Kau membuatku gila dengan meninggalkanku seorang diri. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua itu padaku?" tanya Naruto, walau ia membiarkan Gaara pergi malam itu, bukan berarti ia mengizinkan pemuda berambut merah itu menghilang dari dunianya. Naruto hanya membiarkan Gaara menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya namun Naruto tak sabar kalau hanya melihat. Ia menginginkan Gaara disisinya.

"Beritahu aku Gaara. Beritahu aku bagaimana cara kita untuk bersama." Lirih Naruto putus asa. Takut dan sangat takut kehilangan Gaara, walau pemuda itu bisa menetralisir serangan vampire bukan berarti ia bisa melindungi Gaara setiap waktu. Tidak bila keluarganya tahu kalau Gaara sedang bersamanya.

Mereka, sudah menyiapkan seorang pendamping untuknya. Meneruskan darah murni milik keluarganya.

Naruto tak akan membiarkan mereka menyentuh Gaara. Tak akan pernah.

Dan ia juga tak akan membiarkan mereka menggunakan Gaara untuk mengancamnya tak akan pernah.

Tangan tan Naruto bergerak pelan menyentuh wajah Gaara. Menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya. Membiarkan sebuah tato milik kekasihnya terlihat. Tato 'ai' yang berarti cinta. Cinta mereka.

Gaara hanya diam melihat apa pun yang dilakukan Naruto. Bathinnya berkecamuk hendak melakukan sesuatu.

Di satu sisi ia tetap ingin berada di samping Naruto.

Namun di sisi lain ia tak bisa membiarkan Naruto perlahan melemah dan menghilang karena dirinya.

Akan tetapi berdiam tanpa menunggu dan tak melakukan apa pun, hanya akan membuat nyawanya sendiri ke dalam bahaya mengingat keluarga Naruto yang pastinya tak akan tinggal diam dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Gaara …"

"Gaara …"

Naruto terus saja memanggil Gaara. Tapi tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Bahkan manik jade milik Gaara terlihat kosong.

"Gaara, kumohon jawab panggilanku, jangan membuatku takut Gaara." Naruto mengguncang tubuh Gaara berusaha membuat Gaara mendengar panggilannya. Namun tak ada suara sedikit pun dari bibir kekasihnya tersebut.

"Gaa—"

Perkataan Naruto terputus saat tiba-tiba tangan Gaara bergerak menyentuh lehernya. Menyentuh sepanjang garis arteri karotis miliknya. Membuat tubuh pemuda blonde itu sedikit merinding.

Ada yang salah dengan kekasihnya.

Tangan putih itu masih bergerak di leher Naruto, merasakan setiap detakan yang dirasakan melalui pembuluh darah Naruto yang bergerak kencang seirama dengan detakan jantungnya.

Naruto bersumpah ada yang aneh dengan Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu seakan terlihat tanpa roh, tatapan matanya begitu kosong dan aneh.

Pasti bukan karena ia yang sudah menghisap darah Gaara. Bukan sekali ini Naruto melakukannya namun tak ada hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gaara?" tanya Naruto lagi saat Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya menghimpit tubuhnya hingga kali ini posisi mereka terbalik. Naruto yang terhimpit oleh Gaara di tembok.

"Hei … hei … Gaara apa yang kau lakukan?" cegah Naruto saat bibir kekasihnya mendekati perpotongan lehernya.

Bret

Bunyi kulit yang robek membuat Naruto menjerit tertahan di dalam hati. Sakit, saat gigi kekasihmu merobek dan bukan menancap di kulitmu. Menembus ke dalam daging.

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat sadar apa yang sudah dilakukan Gaara.

Kekasihnya itu menghisap darahnya membiarkan darah terkutuk miliknya masuk dan bersatu dengan darah suci sang _netralizer_.

Mendorong kuat tubuh Gaara Naruto menggeram tertahan saat Gaara malah semakin mengeratkan kunciannya pada tubuh Naruto. Berusaha mengambil sebanyak mungkin darah milik Naruto.

"Hentikan Gaara, kumohon hentikan!"

Brugh

Tubuh Gaara merosot turun, bukan karena dorongan Naruto namun karena tubuh Gaara yang melemah dan kehilangan tenaganya sendiri.

"Nah, dengan begini kau akan baik-baik saja, Naruto," ujar Gaara tersenyum tipis di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara."

Sunggu Naruto benci melihat senyuman itu sekarang, ia takut kalau Gaara akan meninggalkannya.

"_Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_!" runtuh sudah pertahanan sang vampir, air mata yang disimpannya selama ratusan tahun turun juga. Mengalir bahkan menuju wajah Gaara.

"Hegh … kau yang … _baka_ … Naru." Walau terpotong-potong Gaara masih bisa menyindir kekasihnya itu yang menangis dan sangat tak cocok dengan image yang selama ini diberikannya di muka umum—angkuh dan arrogan.

"_Baka_! _Baka_! _Baka_!"Suara Naruto semakin lirih memarahi Gaara. Biasanya kata itu selalu terlontar dari bibir Gaara untuknya, namun sekarang malah ia yang mengatakannya pada Gaara.

Marah dan kecewa tentu saja, mengapa Gaara selalu memikirkan apa pun seorang diri. Bisakah ia mengatakan dan menanyakan pendapatnya terlebih dahulu. Tidak melakukan tindakan bunuh diri ini.

Kau bisa membuat _netralizer _yang sudah kau hisap darahnya musnah bila darahmu masuk ke tubuh sang _netralizer_ dan membuat percampuran darah kehilangan kesuciannya.

Gaara mendekap tubuh Gaara yang semakin terasa dingin kepelukannya. Bahkan suhu tubuh Gaara mengalahkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak akan bisa hidup tanpamu, Gaara. Tak akan bisa. Jangan tinggalkanku."

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah bercucuran air mata didepannya. Ingin rasanya ia berbicara dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto, namun dadanya semakin terasa sesak seakan oksigennya semakin menipis. Sepertinya darah Naruto mulai mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Menarik helaian pirang milik Naruto, Gaara menabrakan bibirnya pada Naruto menyatukan bibir mereka menyampaikan perasaanya. Mengisyaratkan kalau ia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk Naruto bahkan memutus takdir mereka.

'Tetaplah hidup, Naruto.'

Tangan itu lunglai jatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan nyawa Gaara yang menghilang terbang ke langit.

"Gaara … Gaara …bangun."

"Hey … Gaara," Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi Gaara membangunkan kekasihnya yang sudah menutup mata.

"Gaara!"

…..

"Tuan muda, tuan Raikudo sudah kembali beliau bersama keluarga Uzumaki menunggu tuan muda di kastil selatan," ujar suara di alam bawah sadar Naruto. Komunikasi dari keluarga besarnya.

Raikudo kepala keluarga Naruto, vampir paruh baya yang mengatakan kalau ia adalah kakek Naruto. Dan Uzumaki adalah keluarga yang akan dijodohkan untuknya. Walau tak percaya namun ternyata vampir itu masih berjumlah sangat banyak. Bersembunyi di balik bayang matahari hingga waktunya nanti.

"Gaara," lirih Naruto pelan, mengecup dahi Gaara pelan.

Apa artinya kehidupan abadi bila belahan jiwamu pergi.

Tak ada alasan untuk berjalan-jalan di muka bumi ini.

'Tetaplah hidup Naruto."

Tersentak Naruto menatap Gaara yang masih terlelap dalam tidur panjang. Mengapa suara sesaat barusan begitu nyata. Suara kekasihnya yang sangat dicintainya sepanjang masa—Gaara.

'Baik, aku akan tetap hidup namun hanya dengan satu alasan Gaara,' ujar Naruto berdiri sembari menggendong tubuh Gaara ala bridal. Mendekap tubuh Gaara dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kehati-hatian seakan itu barang yang sangat berharga, 'menunggumu lahir di dunia ini walau harus menghabiskan semua perputaran zaman, My other half.'

Brussshh

Terhalang awan gelap yang menutupi sang bulan di tengah malam sosok keduanya menghilang di tengah pekat gelapnya malam.

Berjalan meniti ruang dan waktu, berlari dan saling mencari sisi yang sama hingga pada akhirnya takdir yang pernah terputus akan kematian menjadi sebuah awal takdir yang baru. Menjanjikan sebuah cerita yang baru di akan terukir kembali, terhubung akan benang merah yang akan selalu menjadi petunjuk sang jiwa menemukan belahannya.

**Epilog**

**Jepang, 2810**

Brught

"Ittai … hiks … hiks …"

"Ah, gomen ne, ayo sini nii-chan bantu."

Helaian merah yang menunduk tadi mendongak membiarkan manik jade yang begitu indah terpampang bertabrakan dengan indahnya safire.

"Hiks … huweeee nee-chan, ittai."

Pemuda blonde itu kela_baka_n karena bocah berusia lima tahun yang baru saja ditabraknya dan terjatuh di trotoar menangis—bertambah keran tepatnya.

"Ah, jangan menangis ne … aduh apa yang harus kulakukan. Oh iya." Pemuda blonde itu mengobrak-abrik plastik putih miliknya sepertinya ia baru saja berbelanja terlihat dari belanjaannya yang sangat banyak.

"Ini kau mau?" tanya sang blonde menawarkan sebuah permen tangkai berbentuk panda berwarna merah. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada bocah kecil itu.

Aneh memang saat panda asli yang sebenarnya berwarna hitam putih. Namun melihat binar di manik jade tersebut sang blonde yakin kalau bocah dihadapannya ini menyukai pemberiannya.

"Aligato, nii-chan." Tangis dan air mata yang tadi mengalir diwajah imut itu mereda—hanya dengan permen yang sekaranga berada di bibirnya—meninggalkan jejaknya saja, menghapusnya dengan sapu tangan putih pemuda itu menyentuhnya dengan sayang. Ada perasaan aneh yang merasuk di dada sang pemuda.

"Siapa namamu adik kecil dan mana orang tuamu?"

"Gaala. Sabaku Gaala, uhmm tadi Gaala belsama _nee-chan_ tapi _nee-chan_ mana yah?" kepala bersurai merah itu bergerak kekana berpikir kemana kakak perempuannya, "ah, paling _nee-chan_ lagi belanja."

"Gaara … perkenalkan Naruto, Namikaze Naruto." Pemuda blonde itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada sosok baru yang pastinya sangat dikenalnya. Sangat diiinginnkannya. Dan ia pasti tak salah.

"Salam kenal Naluto _nii-chan_," jawab sang bocah menundukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat—sepertinya ia diajari dengan sangan baik.

Bocah itu tersenyum tipis mengatakan betapa ia sangat menyukai permen dari Naruto. "Gaala suka _nii-chan_. _Nii-chan_ baik kasih Gaala pelmen panda_-chan_." Tawanya berderai saat melihat Naruto mengulurkan bertangkai-tangkai permen dan mengambil semuanya diiringi gelak tawa Naruto. Mengusap sang surai merah dengan lembut tatapan pemuda blonde itu meneduh, menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang sangat komplek.

'Akhirnya kutemukan, selamat datang kembali Gaara.'

Bertemu akhirnya bertemu walau memakan waktu ribuan tahun. Rasa rindu ini semakin menumpuk dan tak tertahankan.

Pada akhirnya benang merah itu akan kembali menemukan pasangannya. Menemukan sang belahan jiwa di tengah waktu yang akan terus bergulir. Bila dulu waktu yang memisahkan keduanya kali ini waktu pula lah yang akan mempertemukannya kembali. Karena bagaimana pun catatan takdir tak akan pernah berubah. Cinta mereka abadi selamanya.

**The End**

**A/n:**

Just another fict setelah sekian lama menghilang untuk membuat oneshoot NaruGaa dan bermain di FNI. Kebetulan ada event yang dari NaruGaa Fanspage Indonesia tak ada salahnya untuk ikut serta.

Happy NaruGaa Day Minnta^o^ Let's Spread the Love

Sampai jumpa di FF Mizu yang lain

~Mizuno~

_Thanks For Reading_


End file.
